someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Return to Pokered GB
Hi, I'm Timmy my friend had died a year ago and he gave me a GB game to destroy so I drove my car to a hill that over sees my town. It was midnight so I saw all the lights as I put the game on the grass like floor and grabbed the hammer I brought with me from my trunk and looked at the game swung the hammer but froze last second as I saw the game glow and I hear a voice say "Play the game.." I went to pick up the game and got back in my car and rushed home and when I got home there was a game boy on my desk in my room. "what..the?" I said to myself as I put the GB game in the Gameboy and when it turned on it showed a red S and it started the title screen with Prof. Oak but his sprite was sad as Pikachu was sad too. I press the start button and it spawns me in the lab where you get your starter. Gary was were Oak was and once I got there he said "Why did you come back?" I looked at the sprite as a pokemon cry was heard as a pikachu sprite ran up to Gary as a text box showed as an unknown sprite was shown "Give me my dinner Gary" Gary's sprite shook in a no motion. the Unknown sprite rushed to Gary as the screen went black then went back to normal but Gary was gone, no blood, nothing graphic but Gary was deleted off the data, the unknown sprite was where Gary was "Gary was a better Dinner anyways" it said as I tried to move my character but nothing as it closer to me. The game started to glitch as the sprite got to me and then it touched me. A battle started as the sprite was called PokeRed and it looked like a Satan design to it, the options were "pay, kill, hit, pray" I chose Kill and it one hit K.O my character "Wait....What?" I said to myself as the sprite laughed and the battle ended as the Satan sprite walked to pikachu and the screen went blank as I was shown in a white background area and I saw many NPC's and I saw Gary and Pikachu but then I saw a different sprite and tried to talk to it as it said "I told you to destroy the game didn't I? why did you fail me friend?" as the text went away, the Sprite of the boy went away as well. Tears went down my face as I knew the Satan sprite ate my friend for dinner like he had the rest. I threw away the game and Gameboy, I didn't finish I just cried for a few days and got ready to kill myself and I don't plan to pass this game on to anyone else....goodbye Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Pokepasta